From the Spider's Web
by PipedreamFantasy
Summary: Set before the series starts, Sookie is 17 and meets Eric Northman before the Great Revelation. The vampire takes a dangerously keen interest in young Sookie after she wanders unintentionally into his club. Rated M for darker themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

From the Spider's Web

**Disclaimer**: This story is based off the works of Charlaine Harris' novels and Alan Ball's TV show, True Blood.

**Author's Note**: This story is set quite a few years before the Great Revelation, when Sookie is 17 which makes the year about 1999. This fic will focus around Sookie and Eric and if they had met long before the series starts. This won't be a light and fluffy fic, as I do plan for the story to be darker than this first chapter seems. It starts off pretty slow, but I promise to have a lot of Eric and Sookie interaction.

* * *

This had to be one of the worst dates I'd been on in my life, and believe me I'd had a lot of bad dates. Okay, maybe not a lot since I didn't go out with guys often due to my _quirk, _but it seemed that every one that I did go on ended the same; me walking my sorry ass home, alone. Not many guys were interested in me; sure I was nice enough looking but I was seen as odd. Most girls my age already had boyfriends, but not me, I was 17 and still hadn't even had my first kiss, my _quirk _made it difficult for me to want to get close to many people, especially guys my age, since most of the time they were thinking something filthy. So anyway, here I am, trudging home through the muddy woods at night, freezing my butt off with my brown sandals in my hands not wanting to ruin them. I was still about an hour away from my house, so I knew I wouldn't be home until after midnight, but I planned to stop over in Shreveport so I could call my older brother Jason, to hopefully come pick me up.

The guy I had been with was a guy from my high school, Jared Barkley; he sat behind me in my Physics class, which is where he had asked me out. I was tempted to just turn him down, but he was really handsome; dark brown hair and golden eyes that made me want to melt in my seat, so I accepted and we planned to go out to a restaurant just outside of town, but we didn't make it very far. I really did try my hardest to stay out of his mind, but I was real nervous so I found it tough. We were sitting in his car when his free arm slung over my shoulders, his hand squeezing my shoulder, while his other hand controlled the wheel. I tensed.

_Damn her skin is soft, she may be a freak but I bet she'd be a real fire in bed. I'm glad the dress she's wearing shows off those legs of hers, I can't wait to get between those thighs._

"Ugh," I exclaimed, shrinking as far away as I could from his touch disgusted by his thoughts. "Stop the damn car now, I'm getting out."

"What? What's wrong with you?" he exclaimed.

"Stop the damn car. I don't want to spend another second with you". And he did, right on the motorway and as soon as I slammed the door shut behind me, he sped off. Great move, Sookie. My temper could be quite short, though most of the time I was pretty quiet, if someone struck a nerve in me I found it difficult to supress my irritation.

I cuddled my own body as it was cold tonight; the wind was giving me goose bumps and I momentarily wished I'd worn something warmer than this white sundress and cardigan, but it wasn't often that I went out so I wanted to dress up a little. I walked just out of the clearing of the woods right next to the motorway to see the welcome to Shreveport sign. Fastening my sandals back onto my feet I walked down random streets hoping to find a payphone or at least some place that would still be open so I could use their phone. I'd only been to Shreveport a few times with Gran to go to the big shopping mall they have, but I was sure that was shut by this time. After 20 minutes of wandering the streets I felt frustration bubbling inside me, nonetheless I turned into yet another street and my heart suddenly jumped as I saw a fluorescent red light glowing. It was a sign stating '_Fantasia', _which hung outside what looked like some sort of bar or club.

As I approached nearer I could hear rumbles of voices and laughter, and could now make out a line of people queuing outside. Many of the women outside were scantily dressed with a lot of the crowd wearing leather and lace. I now felt distinctly underdressed and perhaps a bit unworldly for this place but nevertheless I hurried toward the club and nervously joined the end of the queue. I stuck out like a sore thumb, being obviously too young for a place like this and a few women in front of me laughed to each other about my presence. Large groups of people made it difficult for me to supress my _quirk _and all these people's thoughts hit me at once. Most of them were thinking about sex, which didn't surprise me but did make me nervous, so I closed my eyes and focused on shutting their thoughts out till I felt the calming silence inside my mind.

I eventually reached the front of the queue and was greeted by a tall very beautiful woman with long ash blonde hair and full lips. She cocked an eyebrow at me and drawled "I'm gonna' have to see some ID," the corner of her mouth slightly upturned as she let her eyes sweep down me. She was a very strange woman; she seemed to have an odd glow about her.

"Oh I'm real sorry but I just really need to use your phone, I was stranded on the side of the road about an hour back and It'll be about a 2 to 3 hour walk back to my house, so I really need to call my brother to pick me up," I pleaded, trying to be as polite as I could. The woman smiled ironically.

"Well how _sweet_," she emphasised the last word which made me slightly nervous. "Come right in, I'll take you to our phone". She turned and entered into the club, with me trailing behind her. My eyes widened as I took in the interior of the club. It was very dark inside with a smoky atmosphere; there were half-naked dancers, heavy-petting out in the open and raunchy dancing, which was al something I'd never really seen before so I quickly turned my gaze to the floor and tried to keep up with the woman who led me into the back of the club and stopped outside of a door. She tapped her white knuckles on the door a few times before turning the handle and leading me in.

It seemed to be an office, and right behind the desk sat a man; an incredibly handsome man; I don't mean high-school football player handsome but more of a rugged, foreign kind that made my heart jump into my throat. He was slim but obviously muscular as he wore a plain black vest which showed off his muscular arms and strong chest. His hair was a light golden colour and his eyes were a steel blue.

"I found this pretty young thing outside, she wants to use our phone," the woman drawled with a small curious smile on her face. He looked over me and suddenly I felt very vulnerable, his gaze made my very insides clench.

"Oh, how delightful, she certainly is young isn't she?" he spoke with delight in his voice "Just how old are you?" he quirked a curious eyebrow. I straightened up and swallowed hard trying to appear confident.

"I'm 17, sir," I spoke as strongly as I could and I was impressed that my voice didn't quaver. I was very good at masking my real emotions. The man's smile widened and he leaned forward at his desk leaning his chin upon his interlocked hands.

"Well aren't you sweet," he remarked, a twinkle in his eyes as he smirked at me.

"Not especially," I snapped. I knew immediately that I shouldn't have said that, I cursed myself for not being able to hold my tongue. His smile dropped but his eyebrows rose inquiringly.

"Is that so? Well little one, I'd say you are about the sweetest thing I've smelt in a while, wouldn't you say so, Pam?" He smirked regarding the tall blonde woman just behind me. _Smelt? _That was odd. My heart rate had been quickening gradually since I stepped foot in this club, slowly realising that I really did not belong here – something wasn't right. I backed away ever so slightly. The only good thing about my _quirk _was being able to tell people's true intentions, though I wasn't sure if I dared to dip into these minds. Nonetheless, I opened my barriers and listened…nothing.

"Please, could I just use your phone, I really need to be getting back, my Gran will be worrying," I said, holding back my desire to leg it out of here as fast as I could. I still couldn't pick anything up from either of them; I'd never encountered a mind I couldn't read before, sure some people's minds were trickier than others but I'd never just heard nothing.

"Yes, but first you must sit, I would like to hear more about you little one, what is your name?" his voice was low and he spoke slowly, each word rolling off his tongue smoothly.

"I'm Sookie, but please it's already very late, I need to…"

"You will sit down and answer my questions, Sookie," his eyes were fixed on me, narrowed as though trying to burn a hole through mine, but I could feel something strange, a pull in my brain.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring right back at him. He looked at me surprised, and then over to Pam who was stood behind me.

"Curious, look at me, Sookie, right into my eyes," he was near whispering the words, speaking so smoothly and calmly it made my insides flutter. I considered looking away as I was pretty scared by this point, but I was intrigued. I looked into those steely eyes and I could feel that strange pull again somewhere in my mind. "Tell me the colour of your underwear, Sookie," he smirked. I frowned but kept my gaze on him level.

"How dare you ask me something like that, I've been nothing but polite and I expect the same treatment thank you very much," I snapped "Mister…"

"Northman," he supplied with no inclination in his voice, he seemed to still be thinking about whatever had occurred a few seconds ago.

"Mister Northman, I will be leaving now, I'd rather walk home than have someone talk to me like that." I turned swiftly on my heel, walking past Pam who stood there half-amused and half-surprised by my actions, but just as I turned the door knob, he was there. Holy shit. I looked up at him surprised, as his cold hand paused over mine on the handle of the door.

"You won't be going anywhere Miss…"

"Stackhouse," I replied, my heart pounding in fright. Who were these people….what were these people?

"Miss Stackhouse, you are very," he leaned over me, just behind me and I felt a tingle up my spine "interesting, I would like to speak to you some more," he whispered close to my ear. "Pam, we would like some privacy," he commanded sternly but kindly over his shoulder. He pulled me gently away from the door by my upper arm and opened the door for Pam. She smirked at me as she left and he shut the door behind her. I felt frozen, my body stuff with fear, how had he moved so fast?

"I really don't feel comfortable, I want to go home," I said in such a weak voice I was unfamiliar with. I wasn't often very scared, I've always been able to handle myself in bad situations but this alarmed me.

"You will, but first I'd like to know what you are, Miss Stackhouse." He was still very close to me, too close, with his cold hand still gripping my upper arm.

"I'm just a high-school student," I replied, my answer seemed lame even to my ears, but what do you say to a question like that? I wondered if he could sense that I was different_. _"What are you, Mister Northman?" I countered. I was acting a lot braver than I felt. He laughed and then paced slowly around me.

"You think I am different, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, amusement present in his voice. I nodded to his question. I was probably being very foolish considering the situation, but I was curious about this man or whatever he was, I could feel that his mind was different somehow. "What is different about me?" he whispered close to my ear again which made me jump slightly. He stopped pacing around me and stood in front of me, staring at me with those cold but intense eyes.

"You glow," I responded keeping my voice level. His eyebrows rose again in shock, but he seemed to understand something I didn't because he walked over to his desk and made a note and slipped it into his draw.

"Use the phone on my desk, you may call whomever you'd like to come get you," he said, looking over at me from his desk, he sat down in his large leather chair and kept his curious gaze upon me as I approached the phone. I dialled my brother's number and thanked God when he finally answered.

"Jason," I said in relief.

"Sook? You seriously calling me at this time? Did something happen?" he asked, his tone a mix of worry and annoyance.

I asked Jason to pick me up from outside the club in Shreveport which, I could tell by his tone he was not too pleased about but still agreed anyway. I hung up the phone and looked over at Mister Northman.

"Thank you very much for letting me use your phone, my brother shouldn't be too long, I'll wait outside," I said trying to dismiss myself from this weird atmosphere.

"You will wait here, I don't think it would be safe for you to wait outside, Miss Stackhouse. I wish to ensure the safety of all my customers." My insides crawled, but I kept my brave face in place; I wouldn't show my fear.

"Technically I am not a customer, but fine," I responded smartly, looking him in the face, trying to emphasise my confidence and that I wouldn't be intimidated. The room fell silent and I took this opportunity to look around the room. My eyes looked over at ancient looking drawings and engravings, which depicted what looked like battles and acts of cruelty, which hung around the walls and then to strange objects that littered about the room. They looked mostly like sculptures; most likely of the same age as the images were, but there was also models of old looking ships and boats. Curiously, there was a group of guitars and a dissembled drum kit in the corner of the room which looked seriously out of place. My inspection was interrupted when suddenly he spoke.

"So, Miss. Stackhouse, you live with your grandmother and brother?" he asked abruptly. I looked over to him, and he was staring back at me with what seemed like keen interest. I shook my head gently.

"Just my gran," I replied shortly. I didn't like the idea of him knowing too much about me and especially about people who I cared about. He made a noise of acknowledgement to my answer.

"Your parents?" he started before I quickly talked over him.

"Are none of your business," I snapped. Northman stood and leaned on his desk facing me, his face had dropped any sense of a smile, and he looked very severe.

"I do not take well to be being spoken to like that, Miss Stackhouse," he said sternly, his eyes still fixated on mine. This time I kept my temper in check, I did not want any trouble from this guy who was obviously intimidating for a reason. I swallowed my pride and kept silent, just staring back at him as he settled once again in his seat. This was proving to be a very odd night indeed; being from such a small town meant I didn't really come across folks I didn't know so I was rarely faced with someone so daunting. "I would like to see you again, Sookie." I didn't like the way he kept using my name, it made my insides feel icy and my nerves twitter inside me.

"That's kind of you to say," I replied, my voice more quiet and gentle than it had been before. I had no intention of being anywhere near this guy or this place again. I could tell something was off with these people, and I didn't like the way both he and Pam had looked at me, I felt like they knew something I didn't.

"Are you not going to answer my request, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked raising one silvery eyebrow.

"I doubt it matters much what I say, one way or another," I retorted sharply before I could stop myself. He laughed to my surprise, and looked upon me with amusement.

"You are smart, little one," he smirked.

* * *

Not soon after, Jason had arrived to pick me up and I was relieved. I jumped into his truck as quickly as I could only sparing one glance back; there I saw Northman staring at me with a devious smile etched across his lips, my heart sunk. I had not seen the last of this guy, I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Spider's Web**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based off the works of Charlaine Harris' novels and Alan Ball's TV show, True Blood.

**Author's Note:** I really did not expect this much notice for my story, so thank you all who reviewed and subscribed I really appreciate it. I want to make it clearer that when I suggested that this was a dark fic, I mainly meant dark in my characterisation of Eric, because I believe that at this time before the revelation, vampires would be very dark and dangerous. When I wrote the first chapter I hadn't really imagined much to come of it as it was just a scene playing in my head, but since I have had such a great response I really want to mould my idea into a clear structure and storyline. In these first two chapters it will just seem like random meetings but I promise it is slowly developing. I'm trying to hold back on the commas as I do tend to go a little overboard with them, so I hope it is easier to read for you guys.

* * *

It had been a month since the strange ordeal that had happened the night of my so called date with Jared Barkley, and I had sunk back into normality, or at least as normal as my life could get being a telepath. I had got myself a waitressing job at a nearby diner _The Greasy Spoon_, which was just outside Bon Temps. It was a relief for me to work somewhere just outside of my small town since I was less likely to see people who knew of me and therefore knew of my strangeness. Tonight I was working the night shift as the only waitress; a shift I had much preferred as there were less folks around which gave my mind a break. The place was pretty quiet tonight with only three occupied tables, two by couples and one by a rather rude stout woman who was a regular. I'd only been working here for two weeks but I'd seen her more times than I would have ever liked to.

Eventually the couples cleared out, both leaving me pretty generous tips, which I was very thankful for; my Gran didn't get a lot of money coming in so it was important to me to buy things around the house where I could.

"Here's your fries and coke, ma'am," I smiled forcedly at the stout woman as I placed her order on the table. She looked at me in that condescending manner that she always did and dismissed me with a wave of her hand without saying thank you. The chef waved to me as he left and reminding me to lock up after the final customer had left. I nodded and returned his wave then began wiping down the other tables. However, I was interrupted by a loud fake cough from behind me. I looked over at the woman who was staring at me severely so I sighed and walked over to her table.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" I asked sweetly.

"These fries are cold, I won't be paying for them," she huffed. I looked down at the plate, which showed only about a quarter of the fries left. I raised my eyebrows slightly but forced another smile.

"I'm real sorry about that ma'am, I'll get your refund," I replied rolling my eyes. I turned and walked to the register and as my back was turned I heard the gentle jingle which told me that someone had walked into the diner. I sighed heavily; it was a few minutes to closing and someone seriously had to walk in now? But as I turned with the woman's money in my hand, I saw that she wasn't at her table. This was weird, I surely would have seen her if she had walked into the ladies and where was the person who had just walked in?

"Uh, ma'am?" I called out, but there was no reply. I walked past the register towards the customer toilets and knocked outside the ladies. "Ma'am, I have your refund here," I said loudly so I could be heard from the other side of the door, but once again I heard no reply. I looked inside but saw no one; I was truly alone in the diner. I shrugged and decided that jingle from the door must have been her leaving, so I placed the money back into the register and had one final clear up. I locked the entrance of the diner behind me when my mind suddenly picked up on something.

_I don't want to die like this…_

Whoever's mind I was reading, I couldn't see them anywhere. The diner had a small car park out front but otherwise it was surrounded by woods apart from the dirt road that lead onto the motorway. Their thoughts were faded and suddenly I could only feel the person's fear and see flickering images. I started to panic and decided quickly that I had to do something, so I ran to my car and grabbed the only remotely useful thing I had in there which was a large metal flashlight. I focused my mind upon the images to see if I could figure out where this person was, but there were only flashes of trees, which could be anywhere within the woods, though I supposed it couldn't have been far since I could read their thoughts. I wondered what was happening to this person; I had got the sense that they were being attacked by an animal of sorts. I ran into the closest part of the woods and frantically looked around, flashing the torch on anything that moved to try and find this person, but suddenly I felt their mind just stop. I paused suddenly and tried hard to focus on hearing the person's thoughts again but there was nothing. _Shit. _

My heart was racing and my chest was heaving with heavy breaths, my lungs begging for more air. I paused my movements so I could catch my breath, but I quickly reasoned that it wasn't safe for me in here so I moved as quietly as I could out of the woods towards my car. Perhaps if I wasn't breathing so hard I would have heard the thing following quietly behind me.

"Miss Stackhouse," said a smooth masculine voice. I froze on the spot, my body refusing to move despite my head alerting me to run as fast as I could away from _him_. But I couldn't. I sensed him edging closer to me which made my heart pound harder as though trying to escape my body much like I wanted to. "It's been a while," I could tell without looking at him that he was smirking. "Do you usually go running in the woods at night, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked amused. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself before answering.

"No, not usually," I replied softer than I had intended "Do you usually go lurking through the woods at night, Mister Northman?" I countered my voice becoming stronger and he laughed.

"Oh now and again, but I don't let it become a habit." Building up my courage I turned to find him about a metre away from me, he was so tall and broad wearing a burgundy coloured t-shirt and black slacks, but what struck me most was his eyes which were piercing right through me. "So what exactly are you doing here, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, eyeing up my work uniform, which was a simple t-shirt, skirt and apron.

"Well I was locking up and I thought I heard something out here," I replied keeping my voice as smooth as I could, I didn't want to reveal any more information than necessary. I wanted to ask what he was doing here but I don't think I'd like the answer so I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh? How odd, I hadn't heard a thing out here till I heard you running around, you sounded like you were in a panic," his voice was suggestive and I could tell he knew my story was weak; we were pretty far from the diner so it seemed unlikely that I could have heard something from so far.

"Oh you know, I'm just a little more jumpy these days," I said not daring to look away from him. His smile widened and he slowly inched closer, the moonlight was breaking through the trees and as he came closer his face was illuminated in the light. My breath was caught in my throat as I saw a glimmer of red at the corner of his mouth. I blanched and felt my body quiver, what the fuck had I gotten myself into?

"Something wrong, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked feigning innocence in his tone. I shook my head jerkily and forced a smile.

"No, I just realised how late it was," I replied as naturally as I could.

"Oh of course, allow me to walk you to your car." I turned quickly and walked as fast as I could, feeling him walking about a step behind me. My mind was reeling; he must have known I worked here, that was obvious, but _why _he would have bothered to find that out was a mystery. I shuddered as I thought what could have occurred in those woods, I may not know exactly what happened but I knew it involved him. He was dangerous. _Just get out of this alive _I told myself. I hurried forward as I saw my little yellow car and quickly fumbled in my pocket for the keys, my other hand still gripping the flashlight tightly.

"Well thank you, Mister Northman but I really have to go now," I said, just glancing at him from the corner of my eye; the red glimmer had gone from the corner of his lips. He smiled baring perfect teeth and leaned a hand on my car right next to where I stood., his sudden closeness made me hold my breath for a moment.

"Why is it that every time I meet you, you always seem to want to hurry off home?" he asked, his voice was low yet faint. I sucked my cheeks against my molars trying to supress the urge to just smack him with the flashlight and drive away as fast as I could.

"It's always very late when I meet you, Mister Northman," I replied. His smile became wide which made me insides lurch.

"You really are very observant, Miss Stackhouse. I don't know whether to be impressed or worried. I'll be seeing you soon." I fiddled the key into the door of my car and opened the door. I risked a glance back at him and gave a weak smile.

"Well, bye," I said awkwardly getting into the driver's seat then I slamming the door shut feeling a great sense of relief wash over me.

* * *

About a week later I saw a poster stuck outside the diner showing the stout woman who I had served _that night_, with the word _Missing _in bold at the top. I quit the same day. I kept replaying _that night's _events over and over in my mind trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I knew that he had known where I worked, I knew that he had some clue that something was different about me, I knew that there was definably something off about him and I knew he had something to do with that woman's disappearance, but what I didn't know was why he had bothered to find me again; do people usually go to that much effort out of vague curiosity? There had to be something more.

* * *

It had been a few months and I'd already been through four jobs. It was very difficult to hold down a job when you could hear your boss' thoughts; they were, sex maniacs, sadists, criminals or just plain rude. I knew I couldn't afford to be so picky, because I would be leaving school soon and since my quirk made it hard to concentrate, my teachers often thought I was slow so college was pretty much out of the question for me.

Eventually, I had found another place which would take me on which was was a bar outside of Bon Temps and from what I had heard it was a pretty rough place, but I was getting desperate. It was already dark outside when my shift ended and I was pretty nervous about walking into the parking lot this late but I had parked my car close so I intended to sprint to it as soon as I was outside. As soon as I was in my car I realised just how pitiful I was being. I'd tried to forget the events involving Mister Northman, but it was easier said than done; since those events I'd become worried about being watched or followed; I was becoming paranoid and neurotic. Taking a deep breath I finally pushed the keys into the ignition and drove home.

I slammed the door of my car and reached for my keys inside my bag when I heard a subtle _whoosh _behind me. I turned quickly to see Northman standing there. The corners of his mouth upturned into a smirk which just made me blood boil. I was _done _with this. Whatever _this _was I was not about to let it keep happening.

"Okay, this has gone too far now," I spluttered, my words tumbling from my mouth in anger. "I want you to stay away from me from now on or I swear I will go to the police," I threatened, my fists clenched so tight that my keys were biting into my palm painfully.

"Miss Stackhouse I will not be threatened," he replied in a dangerously low tone.

"Well, neither will I," I disputed glaring hard at him. He frowned, the smirk falling from his face and his lips set in a straight thin line. I could tell he was attempting to control himself.

"I have not threatened you yet, Miss Stackhouse," he snarled coldly. _Yet. _"And what would you say to the police? I haven't done anything out of line. I've been nothing but a gentleman." He used the word gentleman ironically. His eyes were focused on me; he thought he had me cornered. I dropped my barriers again and desperately tried to hear anything from him, but there was only silence.

"I think showing up at a stranger's house in the middle of the night is anything but gentlemanly," I said in my feistiest tone. My heart felt like it was lodged in my throat, and I suddenly wondered whether Gran would hear us. I sure hoped that if she did she wouldn't come out. Trying to lower the tone I softly asked "What are you anyway?" His facial expression became blank so I was unsure how he would respond to me.

"I've asked the same of you, but since you do not see it necessary to tell me the whole truth, I don't see it in my benefit to tell you anything," he replied smoothly. So there was something different about him.

"What makes you think that I am not telling you the whole truth?" He stared at me for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Because, Miss Stackhouse, I know you are…_different, _I can sense it," he whispered and I hung on to every word, my lips parted and my throat dry. _How could he know? _I collected my thoughts together and put on the bravest face I could muster.

"You had something to do with that woman's disappearance didn't you?" I asked boldly. I promise I'm not out to get myself killed, but I wanted to see his reaction. He looked slightly startled at my nerve but then his face returned to being merely impassive. There was a long silent pause which was sending shivers up my spine, but eventually just a single corner of his mouth tweaked upward just slightly.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Stackhouse," he drawled assuming politeness. "And that is not what I am here to discuss with you. I'm going to ask you one more time what you are, before things get…messy." His voice was cocky and half-amused which enraged and scared me at the same time. I debated as to how to answer this; I'd never really revealed my _quirk _to anyone before, most of the time the people closest to me like Gran and Tara figured it out after noticing my strange behaviour since I was a child. I weighed up my options and tore away from his scrutiny, looking down at the ground.

"I can hear people's thoughts," I said faintly, looking into his eyes again.

"You can hear mine?" He asked, though I think he already knew the answer as he didn't look scared like most people did when they guessed I could get inside their head. I shook my head. He considered me for a while, just looking at me while seeming to be in deep thought. It was rare for me to actually wish I could read someone's mind, but right now I would have given a lot to find out the thoughts inside his head.

"You're going to hurt me, aren't you?" I asked plainly. I didn't like skirting around an elephant in the room; I might as well be blunt. He looked confused for a second before smiling.

"No, Miss Stackhouse, that's not what I'm here to do. I wouldn't want to destroy something I didn't understand yet," he replied. I did not like the words he was using. "You answered my question, and that's all I desire from you…_right now_," he looked at me hungrily, a look I was pretty unfamiliar with. "So I will do as you wish and leave for now, but I will want to see you again." His voice was gruff and deep which made my body tense. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and ran my hand through my hair holding the ends out of nervousness; I didn't know what to say or do with myself. Trying to ignore my worry I swallowed hard and stared at him hard.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying," I argued "I don't want to see you again, I want you as far away from me as possible," I spat angrily. Now I could assume that I was somewhat safe I wasn't going to hold back. He took a step forward and lowered his head slightly.

"Well, I'm afraid, Miss Stackhouse that isn't up to you, and if I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone about all this, things get messy that way," he said with some warning in his voice. My bottom lip quivered slightly but I held my ground my fists clenched at my sides. "I look forward to seeing you again, Sookie."

"I wish I could say the same about you," I responded quickly with spite evident in my tone. He laughed and turned, walking away into the wooded area just beyond my house. As soon as his form disappeared I dropped to the ground to gather my breath. This wasn't just going to go away; it was time that I did something about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Spider's Web**

**Disclaimer:**This story is based off the works of Charlaine Harris' novels and Alan Ball's TV show, True Blood.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed and/or subscribed! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have just finished university for the Summer so I will have a lot more time on my hands now. To **rosemb88 **there will definitely be a sexual element in this story, the TV series is a very sexual show and I hoped to carry that on in this story – however it won't be terribly explicit, it will be mainly like how the Charlaine Harris books are, just very suggestive.

I'd just turned 18 a couple weeks ago and today was the day of my high school graduation. I was nervous but didn't let it show and with a big grin on my face I was handed my diploma. I looked over at Gran who wore a pretty lavender outfit for the occasion and I smiled and waved holding up my diploma as I walked back down the steps. The relief I was feeling was overwhelming; I was finally done with high school, while I wasn't dumb I didn't really expect that my life path would be an academic one, I was much more of a practical person. I'd worn a blue dress under my robes of a pretty pastel shade, its hem was just below my knee and it hugged my figure perfectly.

I'd done the whole graduation shebang with the hat throwing and the photos so I was tired by that point and my feet ached. Most of the graduates were to attend a post-grad party, but I really didn't feel up to it and to be honest I didn't want to see most of the people from my high school again, I'd seen inside their strange minds for years so I was happy to just go home and watch a little TV with Gran.

I still worked at the rough bar just outside Bon Temps, my boss was lousy and the customers were a pain but the tips were great so I'd tried to stay out of everyone's heads while I was there so I could keep my job. It had been months since I had heard from the strange man that seemed to know a little too much about me, Mister Northman and I was thankful. He had said that I'd be seeing him again, and that statement really concerned me. He was one of the only people who really knew about my _quirk _and had actually accepted it, which was weird in itself. He hadn't even looked shocked when I told him; he had accepted the information so readily and didn't look afraid. Since that last meeting I'd taken to keeping one of my dad's old rifles in my car, I knew I had a pretty lousy aim, but just the knowledge of it being there made me feel safer.

It was pretty dark outside by the time me and Gran got home. We walked up the steps to the porch and I suddenly paused when I saw an envelope tacked to the door, it was addressed to me in a fancy scrawl.

"Do you know who that could be from, Sookie?" Gran asked me, plucking it off the door and handing it to me. My mind reeled to make up an answer. I hated lying to Gran but it was for her own safety I told myself.

"Must be from Tara, she owed me some money," I replied, smiling to cover my nervousness. Gran returned my smile and we walked inside. After watching some television I told Gran I was tired and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me so I could have some much needed privacy. I turned the envelope over in my hands; it was of real nice quality and had an old fashioned wax seal. I broke the seal and pulled out the piece of paper inside.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_I would like to meet you tonight at 10pm at my club in Shreveport._

_Eric Northman._

I bit my lip and sat on my bed without my eyes moving from the note. _Shit, shit, shit. _What could he possibly want now? I asked myself. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table; it was already 9:30pm and it took about an hour to even get into Shreveport. I wouldn't just be summoned like a servant, it wasn't even an invitation it was a command. I frowned, this was the man who had practically stalked me, threatened me and possibly murdered someone. I wouldn't deliver myself into the hold of such a strange and frightening man. I stood and dropped the note into my waste bin. _That was the end of that_ I thought. I sat in bed for a while just reading a novel I had borrowed from Gran, but worry still trickled into my mind. I grabbed my car keys and walked into the living room to see that Gran had already gone to bed. I peeked outside through the window and saw that it was clear outside; no one was around as far as I could see. I opened the porch door and dashed to the trunk of my car, feeling around for the rifle. I wouldn't feel safe unless I had it with me. I felt the cold metal shaft of the gun and quickly grasped it with my hands pulling it out of the trunk.

"Miss Stackhouse." My heart leapt and I jumped so hard that the rifle clattered on the concrete. I quickly snapped it back into my grasp and turned swiftly to face the tall, blond man stood in front of me.

"Stand back or I swear I'll shoot," I said pointing the gun directly at his chest, my face set in a deadly scowl, but he looked simply entertained and kept his arms at his sides not even attempting to shield himself. "I mean it!" I threatened.

"Oh I am sure you do, Miss Stackhouse, but that doesn't concern me at the minute," he said so calmly and casually as though he was discussing the weather. "Did you not get my note, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked. He was sterner now as he looked at me.

"Get away from me right now, I ain't kidding, I will shoot you." My voice was high and unlevelled, but I was feigning bravery.

"Lateness isn't a habit I expected from you, I don't take kindly to being kept waiting," he drawled ignoring my threats but looking me right in the eyes. I was gripping the gun so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I'd never shot someone before and I was sure I was probably holding it wrong but I didn't let it faze me.

"Oh fuck off," I spat. I felt a rage building inside me that I couldn't hold in. He raised his eyebrows before narrowing his eyes as though accepting a challenge, then took a step forward. I swallowed hard and pulled the trigger, shooting him right in the chest. My mind whirled as I saw him fall back. Everything seemed to be going so slow and I couldn't hear anything but my own bounding heart. I didn't drop the gun but held it close to me, I think I would have fallen over too had I not been holding it. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

I looked over at him, it was dark but I could make out the shimmer of blood in the moonlight. _Fuck. _I suddenly remembered Gran - she must have heard. I ran toward the house, dropped the gun on the porch and ran inside. My whole body was sticky with sweat and I could tell that my face was flushed. I saw Gran in her nightgown standing at her bedroom door.

"Sorry about the noise Gran, I wanted to go over to Tara's real quick but my car backfired," I explained trying to keep my cool. She smiled weakly, obviously still very tired and waved a hand.

"Oh, that's fine, Sookie, I just heard the bang and wanted to know if you were alright," she replied kindly. I waited till she had shut her bedroom door behind her and then I rushed over to the porch door, looking through the window to try and see if the body on the ground was moving, but it wasn't there. I felt sick. I swung open the porch door to retrieve the rifle and I gripped it in my hands tightly. I was beyond any rational thought at this moment; my mind whirred with terrible thoughts and I couldn't think straight. I needed to call the police. I slowly turned, not wanting to break my gaze but as soon as I did, the split second when I turned my head to face the porch door to enter, I felt my body hit the ground hard. I went to scream when I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. I felt light headed but I willed my eyes to stay open, I was looking straight into the hard eyes of Eric Northman. I was somehow now far from my porch, lying with my back on the dirt just before the woods. I struggled to try and get off of the ground, but he was firmly keeping me there with just one arm. He must be very strong. I held my gaze into his eyes trying to convey the amount of hatred I was feeling for him, and he stared right back, he didn't looked half-amused as he usually did, he looked angry.

"I have been patient enough with you," he snarled. I struggled even more desperately trying to get free, kicking my legs as hard as I could, but he was so strong, inhumanly strong. I gulped at the thought. I tried biting his hand as hard as I could but he was unfazed and just pushed his hand harder against my mouth. I could tell I'd broken the skin with my biting as there was a metallic taste on my lips, I surprised myself when I found my tongue searching for more of his blood. The taste was extremely potent and I felt my insides yearning for it. His face had softened now; he looked unfazed by my tearing of his flesh. I felt sickened and tried to scream again but was muffled by his hand. He was looking deeply at me and I saw a smile etch across his lips.

"Sookie, I need you to be quiet or I'll have to drag you into the woods," he said softly with enjoyment in his voice. I refused to cooperate and thrashed even more frantically than before. "Miss Stackhouse, there is no point wasting your energy, you'll need it." I heard a strange click noise and was horrified to see sharp fangs extend from his mouth. I was immobilized, crippled with the realisation that he wasn't human at all. My eyes were wide as I stared at him, unable to look away, he smiled. He finally moved away his hand and looked down at me. I could feel his blood dried and crusted around my mouth but that was the least on my mind. My heart was pounding and I looked at him with my face set in pure horror.

"What are you?" I whispered so quietly that the subtle wind could have drowned my voice out, but he seemed to have heard because he smirked.

"I'm a vampire, Miss Stackhouse," he said. I took a sharp intake of breath and held it there. "Does that scare you?" he asked. I looked at him, hardness lost from my expression.

"No," I replied simply, refusing to admit just how afraid I really was.

"Do you not think that I will bite and drink from you?" I looked dead into his eyes and raised a single opposing eyebrow.

"I think if you were going to, you would have done it by now," I reasoned sharply. He smirked and looked somewhat impressed.

"You are incredibly naïve, Miss Stackhouse," he smirked, his eyes trailing my body hungrily.

"Why would you tell me what you really are?" I asked confused. He considered this for a moment, his eyes set dead on mine while the silence hung in the air.

"Because I need you to understand," he replied simply. I furrowed my brow in confusion, so much had occurred in the last ten minutes that my mind was reeling but somehow I didn't feel scared anymore. I knew that I should feel more shocked and confused, but to me it just made so much sense – I knew from the very beginning that he was different. I supposed that being a little _different _myself was the reason for my clean acceptance to the extraordinary just as he had.

"Why?" I asked in a single breath.

"Because Miss Stackhouse, I intend to make you mine." A nerve was hit somewhere in my stomach and I felt myself fill with irritation.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, finally noticing that he was no longer holding me and so I hurried to my feet as he did the same. We faced each other our eyes deadlocked. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked. His lips just very slightly upturned into a smile as he cocked his head to the side.

"It is not of great importance that I tell you everything now, Miss Stackhouse," he replied calmly in his husky voice which made even my bones quiver. "But believe me, you'll find out soon enough," he finished with a wide smirk which made my cheeks flush in disgust and embarrassment. No one had spoken to me like this before. I raised my hand to slap him but he quickly grabbed my wrist. "You have already shot me, Miss Stackhouse, don't think I'll let you get away with any more tonight." I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously.

"I won't let anyone talk to me like that," I said sharply "No matter who or _what _they are."

"There is no time for this, I'm going to take you to Shreveport," he spoke with slight force which suggested that I should not attempt to oppose and yet I ignored this and folded my arms over my chest in defiance.

"I am most certainly not; I don't care what you say. I am not going with you," I spat spitefully my eyes narrowed. He moved closer to me, his face set in a serious and dangerous glower but I stood my ground even as he stood an inch away, his head bowed slightly to look down at me.

"You may think that you have some control this situation, but you don't," he spoke slowly in a dark tone, his fangs bared at every word he spoke. "The only reason I have not dragged you there myself is because I want to give you the illusion that you are not completely void of your free will, but know that when I want something, I will make sure I get it." My lips were pursed tightly trying to supress the rage I felt and my hands were balled into tight fists my sides.

"What happened to that woman, _Mister_ Northman?" I asked with animosity dripping from every word. He didn't appear confused or fazed by the question at all, his expression did not falter. "Did you kill her?"

"Yes," he answered without emotion. My guts twisted and I felt my blood run cold, but I held my expression, arranging my features to still seem unfazed by this, but my eyes must have given me away because he said, "it's what I must do as a vampire to survive. You humans do not need to kill other animals to survive but you do, you could all now survive on a vegetarian diet – we vampires do not even have that choice."

"How many of you are there?" I asked my curiosity peaking. His expression softened slightly as he paused before he answered.

"In the world? It's difficult to tell, but definitely more than you're probably thinking, hundreds thousands perhaps," he answered calmly. My heart leapt in my chest at his answer. "You will soon find that there are many things you are oblivious to." I wanted to ask more but I did not want it to appear to him that he has the upper hand so I kept silent, just curiously looking at him for a moment, silently considering his handsome features and theorising over all the things he must have seen in his lifetime however long that might be.

"What did you mean when you said what you intended to do?" I asked suddenly, feeling unable to hold back my curiosity. He smirked slightly and leaned his head to the side looking at me like you do an innocent child who has just asked you a cute question.

"When I said I intended to make you mine, I meant that you would be my human." I opened my mouth to object and he placed a finger on my lips. "Which means that no other vampire can touch you," he finished removing his finger poised over my mouth.

"No vampire has touched me so far – I don't need to be anyone's," I replied defiantly. He shook his head slightly and approached me slowly; I could feel my insides bunching up, tension rising in my veins and my blood pumping. He stopped directly in front of me and I didn't move a muscle, he raised a hand and tucked a stray hair behind my ear while my breathing became uneven.

"Miss Stackhouse," he almost whispered in his husky voice, sounding almost gentle, "Close your eyes." I gazed up at him my brain whirring searching for understanding from what he had just said but before I could even speak he had grabbed me around the waist with one arm and soared into the dark sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**From the Spider's Web**

**Disclaimer:**This story is based off the works of Charlaine Harris' novels and Alan Ball's TV show, True Blood.

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say that I am very, very sorry for not uploading another chapter for a long time but I have just been so busy at university. I am hoping to have more time to write now, and your guys' reviews have really encouraged me, so thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am very grateful for the support and criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

* * *

I could feel him leaning over me. I was laid out across a comfortable leather couch with Eric Northman sitting at my side, his body looming over me and his eyes narrowed, looking at me with a ravenous stare. I gulped hard but didn't say a word. I felt immobile and I am sure even if I did move I would not be able to get away. His other arm which wasn't leaning on the back of the sofa reached for my face and gently stroked from the bone of my cheek to my lips with his long, cool finger. My body stiffened as I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I could feel my body betraying me as his hand continued its journey down my body, from my lips to my neck and onwards to my chest. I wanted to stop this but my body was melting at his touch – he was just so goddamn handsome. His hand travelled down further to my stomach as he gently pushed his hand under my t-shirt and drew light circles over my taut stomach with his gentle fingers. I gasped and a small squeak left my lips. I blushed furiously and pushed my knees together trying to hold in the desire which was building inside me. He looked into my eyes and smirked.

"You are so pure," he growled with need in his tone. My hips involuntarily bucked slightly as he ran his hand down my thigh which caused his smirk to widen. "You can't deny that you want this," he purred, the tips of his fingers brushing my inner thighs.

"Please," I moaned, which surprised even me. He bared his teeth as he smiled wide and I saw that his fangs were extended dangerously.

"Please what, Sookie?" he asked in a mockingly sweet tone. I gasped again as his hand travelled upward, his fingertips toying with the edging of my panties.

"I…I," I stammered, his fingers exploring me in a way I had never been before.

"Tell me, Sookie," he whispered his face so close to mine now. I turned my head quickly from side to side; my eyes tightly shut trying in vain to control my own body. I gasped loudly, feeling him touching me so intimately as he leaned in and whispered huskily, "Tell me, Miss Stackhouse."

My body shuddered and I awoke with a start. My eyes flew open and I sat up, feeling my whole body shaking and my heart beating furiously in my chest. I paused a moment with my eyes closed to control my breathing – it was just a dream? It was astoundingly vivid - I could still feel the warmth in my nether region. I pulled my mind away from the dream and suddenly realised my surroundings. _Shit. _I was in his office and it had hardly changed from the last time I had seen it not so long ago. I hurried to my feet and remembered that there was a phone in his office. I rushed over to his desk but alas the phone was gone and was nowhere to be seen in the room. I felt panicked as I paused to try and remember the last thing that had happened before I woke up here, but yet I could only recall soaring into the air with Eric Northman before passing out. I was unsure how long I had been out and couldn't even tell whether it was still night outside due to the lack of windows. I had already tried the door, which seemed to be the only exit to this room and it was locked.

I sighed heavily and circled the room, trying to figure out a clear plan inside my head. I glanced around and a glimmer of something on one of the walls caught my eye. It seemed to be a sword that had been mounted on the wall. I walked behind Eric Northman's desk and ran my finger very gently over the edge of the sword to see if it was sharp, but unsurprisingly it was blunt but was at least real metal and not some cheap plastic. I curled my fingers under the sword and lifted it from its hooks on the wall and found it surprisingly heavy. It seemed like a poor weapon to go up against a vampire with, considering bullets didn't seem to affect them much but it was my best chance. I shifted to grasp it at its handle when I heard steps approaching from outside the room. I gulped hard and grasped it tightly. I held my breath and prepared myself, pointing the sword forward that looked so ridiculous held by me. The steps stopped just outside the door and the knob turned. I charged with as much force as I could muster, the sword pointed straight forward. Eric Northman had opened the door and casually grasped the sword end with his hand as I sprinted forward; stopping me in my tracks and the handle of the sword jabbed painfully into my stomach. I dropped the sword and bent over winded. It was then that I heard a low laugh from above me. I looked up and glowered at him.

"Miss Stackhouse, you are very entertaining," he smirked looking down at me, placing the sword to lean against the nearby wall. I pulled my body away from him, still on the floor, dragging myself over to the front of his desk and leaned against it trying to catch my breath. He walked over to where I sat and crouched down to my size, his knees completely bent but still on his feet. His hand reached out to touch my face but I pulled away before he could touch me.

"Don't," I rasped still clasping my stomach in pain. He raised an eyebrow at me but nonetheless retracted his arm back and glanced over me.

"Your clothes are dirty, I will bring you some clean clothes to change into," he said. My brow furrowed angrily.

"Or you could just let me go home," I spat glaring hard at him. The corners of his mouth twitched and he looked at me for a second before looking away.

"You know I won't," he replied simply and with that, he stood and turned on his heel leaving the office and locking the door behind him.

I felt hopeless. I had tried with as much might as I could muster to break down the door which trapped me, but it was just a waste of time, it wouldn't budge. I sat back down on the floor in front of his desk and curled up tight in a ball feeling the frustration bubbling in my stomach and filling the air in my lungs. I worried for Gran; she was all alone in the house and would have no idea where I had gone, I just hoped that she was at least safe unlike me who was caught in a spider's web without any means of escape. The door opened and Eric Northman strode in with a pile of clothes in one hand while the other closed the door behind him. I looked up for a moment as he walked in but quickly looked away. "Ah, I see you have redecorated my door, very nice," he said with the tone of sarcasm as he saw all the scratches and dents I had made in the door. I remained silent and kept my gaze on the floor in front of me. He seemed to recognise my stubbornness and so he crouched once again in front of me pulling my face by my chin to look up at him. "Sookie". My name slipped from his lips in a quiet rasp and he was staring me down with his steely eyes making my insides quiver. The corner of his mouth twitched upward into a subtle smirk as though he could feel my nervousness or perhaps even that strange pull in my stomach. I took a quick and short intake of breath and broke away from his stare.

"Why am I here?" I asked with my voice strangely gentle. He stood abruptly and patted a hand over the clothes that he had placed on his desk.

"Change into these clothes," he said not in a harsh tone but in a tone that demanded accordance. I remained quiet, ignoring his request. "I am not asking, Miss Stackhouse," he said a little more gruffly. I slowly got to my feet and he placed the pile into my hands. I looked over the clothing which was a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt, both with the club's logo printed on them.

"You want to dress me up before you kill me?" I asked in a mockingly sweet tone. He laughed.

"Miss Stackhouse, you are far too interesting and useful to kill right now," he replied smoothly "And if you are a good girl perhaps you will find that you enjoy my company." I scoffed loudly.

"Fat chance," I replied quickly. He smiled and remained looking over me as I fingered the clothing. "I'm going to change now," I said looking straight at him, trying to hint that it was time for him to leave, but he did not move. "Could you at least turn around?" I asked more timidly then I meant to. I felt very shy about my body; I'd never been undressed in front of anyone before, unless you count the girls in my gym class at school. He cocked an eyebrow but nonetheless turned and faced the wall.

"The anticipation only makes it sweeter," he murmured. I changed into the t-shirt and shorts, which were extremely short and made me feel a little self-conscious.

"Okay," I peeped nervously, "I'm dressed."

I tugged on the fabric in an attempt to cover as much as I could as Mister Northman turned and settled his eyes on me. I gulped hard and inched backward as he took a step toward me.

"Have you ever been with anyone, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked in a low growl. I crossed my arms over my chest and furrowed my brow.

"That is none of your business," I snapped angrily. He took another step closer and my back met the cold wall. Goosebumps raised on my skin from the coldness of the surface and also the fact that Mister Northman was now a few inches from me.

"I am certain you haven't, you have that fresh smell," he replied, his voice husky and low. "Virgins have the sweetest taste." My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it in my own ears. I pressed my body flat against the wall, trying to get as much space between us as I could.

"Do not speak to me like that," I said my teeth gritted, trying to hide my fear. His smile widened and I could see that his fangs were extended. He stood a mere inch away from me, his hands placed on the wall either side of me, his face looking down at me with a dangerous leer across his face.

"There is no point feigning bravery, Miss Stackhouse," he whispered "I can feel exactly what you are really experiencing. I feel the fear pumping through your body, and perhaps even a sense of _desire._" My breathing had become erratic and I flushed red at his words. I ducked quickly and moved away from him, standing behind his desk in order to create a barrier between us.

"I will get away from here and when I do, I will make sure everyone knows what you really are," I spat angrily. He had turned to look at me and all amusement had been erased from his face, replaced by what seemed like controlled fury.

"I don't think you'd dare be that stupid," he said with his teeth clenched. "I could do anything I wanted with you and no one would look for you; if I wanted I could make everyone you ever knew completely forget about your existence." He paused a moment looking down at the floor and when his face rose again to face me, he was leering. "Miss Stackhouse, if there is one thing you should understand about vampires, it's that we have been around for thousands and thousands of years, nobody knows of our existence and in that time we have risen to some very powerful positions while you humans remain unaware. If you want to try and escape, go ahead, but realise that you will be punished – just give me the reason to do it, Miss Stackhouse." My fists were balled up so tight that my nails were biting into my palms. I felt overwhelming anger and a great sense of hopelessness. I wanted to cry but wouldn't dare let him see so I relaxed my entire body, allowing my shoulders to drop and looked away from him. I felt defeated.

His expression relaxed slightly, obviously understanding that I now knew _my place _and that I wouldn't be threatening him anytime soon. "I'm interested in you, Miss Stackhouse," he said "I think you happen to be something very rare and I won't be finished with you until I find out." I frowned but remained silent. "I'm going to keep you here till and have you looked at by a few _specialists _in this field so I can figure out what to do with you." My temper flared and so I clenched my jaw to stop me from arguing; I realised that there was nothing I could do right in this moment. "It is just lucky for me that you also happen to be very _delectable_," he smirked, emphasising every syllable of that last word.

"And what about my family? People will come looking for me," I countered. "While I'm sure that you _could _wipe me from public knowledge, it seems to me that it would be a lot of effort on your part for something you aren't even sure of," I reasoned, trying my best to sound level and not as though I was bargaining desperately for my life. He raised an eyebrow at this, as though he was considering my words.

"Well I think I will have to pay your grandmother a visit then," he replied with a glint in his eye. I blanched.

"Don't you dare, I will do anything you want, just please stay away from my family," I said sternly. He smirked at my reply and approached me slowly and as he reached the other side of the desk, he outstretched his hand in a request. I looked at him slightly confused.

"Miss Stackhouse, I promise I will not harm your family if you from this point on adhere to my wishes." He stared into my eyes with a cocky smile stretched across his pale face; he knew he had me cornered. "If you need more proof of just what I can do, I am happy to show you." I gulped hard and thought of Gran and Jason; they were all I had left. Looking sullen, I reached forward hesitantly.

"You will not harm me?" I questioned, fear pumping through my whole body. I knew I would regret this.

"I will take very good care of you, Miss Stackhouse," he said eyeing me with a leer. I grasped his cold hand and shook. I had just made a deal with the Devil and I knew it.


End file.
